starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Eeth Koth
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Nar Shaddaa | master= Kosul Ayada | padawans=Sharad Hett | sterfte = | rang= Jedi Master | bijnaam = | functie = Lid van de Jedi High Council | species = Zabrak | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,71 meter | haarkleur = Zwart / Groen | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Lightsaber (groen) | vervoer = | affiliatie = Jedi Order Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|Eeth Koth als Jedi Master 250px|thumb|Grievous vs Eeth Koth Eeth Koth was een belangrijke Zabrak Jedi Master die in de laatste decennia van de Galactic Republic leefde. Eeth Koth zetelde in de Jedi High Council en streed later in de Clone Wars. Biografie Koth was één van de uitzonderingen die pas op latere leeftijd hun training als Jedi mochten aanvatten op Coruscant. Koth was al vier jaar oud toen men hem ontdekte in de straten van Nar Shaddaa. Daar was Koth, een Iridonian Zabrak, achtergelaten door zijn ouders en had hij dankzij zijn Force krachten kunnen overleven. Omwille van zijn sterke zelfdiscipline mocht Eeth Koth alsnog toetreden tot de Jedi Order waar hij werd getraind door de Herglic Jedi Master Kosul Ayada. In de loop der tijd werd Eeth een machtig Jedi Master. Koths sterkste gave was mogelijk Crucitorn, zijn onmenselijk hoge gave om fysieke pijn te verdragen. Die lag al hoog bij de Zabrak en bij Koth dus nog hoger. Koth verwierf een zetel in de Jedi High Council en was één van de beste vrienden van Mace Windu waarbij hij een Concordance of Fealty uitvoerde (uitwisseling van Lightsabers). Eeth Koth werd de meester van Sharad Hett. Toen zijn voormalig leerling later werd gedood door Aurra Sing, onderging Eeth een moeilijke periode. De Zabrak was aanwezig in de zitting van de Jedi High Council toen Qui-Gon Jinn in 32 BBY Anakin Skywalker voorstelde als a vergence in the Force. Koth was één van de Jedi die sympathie toonden voor Anakin aangezien hij wist hoe het voelde om op latere leeftijd naar de Temple te worden gebracht. Niet zo lang later woonde hij de begrafenis bij van Qui-Gon Jinn op Naboo. In de aanloop naar de Clone Wars bleef Koth zijn functie vervullen in de Jedi High Council. In 22 BBY was Koth één van de Jedi die naar Geonosis reisden om de CIS krachten te stoppen en Obi-Wan Kenobi te bevrijden. Het LAAT/i Gunship van Koth zwaar onder vuur genomen, maar ondanks het feit dat men eerst geloofde dat Eeth was gesneuveld, overleefde hij de crash. Koth diende vervolgens in Horn Company met Captain Lock als zijn Clone Commander. Tijdens de Clone Wars werd Eeth aan boord van de Steadfast gevangengenomen door Grievous in het Arda System en vervolgens naar het Saleucami System gebracht. Koth verdedigde zijn schip met man en macht maar nadat hij Commando Droids had verslagen, waren de IG-100 MagnaGuards en Grievous te sterk. Koth kon wel op tijd Captain Lock laten ontkomen omdat het sowieso een verloren zaak was om het schip te verdedigen. Koth werd gevangengezet in een Containment Field en door TV-94 gefolterd met elektrische schokken. Uiteindelijk werd Koth bevrijd door Anakin Skywalker en Adi Gallia, terwijl Obi-Wan Kenobi Grievous aan de praat moest houden. Dat resulteerde in Grievous' ontsnapping naar Saleucami, maar ook daar kon de cyborg General ontkomen. Eeth Koth zetelde nog steeds (hetzij in Hologram-vorm) in de Jedi High Council toen Ahsoka Tano de Jedi Order verliet. Lightsaber Eeth Koth ontwierp zijn Lightsaber vooral om geschikt te zijn in de strijd en naar het model van zijn Jedi Master Kosul Ayada. Het grote deel in het midden van het wapen was geschikt voor een evenwichtige houding voor de Jedi die graag de Lightsaber vasthielden met een hand. In de Concordance of Fealty ruilde Koth zijn Lightsaber tijdelijk met die van Mace Windu. Koths model was 26,60 centimeter lang en 3,80 centimeter breed. Hij gebruikte een groen Adegan Crystal. Achter de schermen *Hassani Shapi speelde Koth in The Phantom Menace en met archiefbeelden in Attack of the Clones. Normaal had zijn personage blijven leven maar toen bleek dat Tux Akindoyeni fysiek niet op Shapi leek, werd het personage Agen Kolar in het leven geroepen, een andere Zabrak. * In Star Wars: Clone Wars zetelt een Zabrak in de Jedi Council die fysiek veel sterker op Koth lijkt dan op Kolar. Doordat Eeth werd tot leven werd geschapen in de Clone Wars Serie, kan deze Zabrak opnieuw Eeth worden in plaats van Agen Kolar. * Men speelde ook met de gedachte om Koth de leider te maken van de Jedi Council. * Hoewel Koth als slachtoffer van de Battle of Geonosis wordt vermeld in Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones werd hij terug tot leven gebracht in de Clone Wars serie. * Chris Edgerly sprak de stem in van Eeth voor The Clone Wars. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Grievous Intrigue **The Deserter **Overlords **Crisis on Naboo **A War on Two Fronts **Sabotage **The Jedi Who Knew Too Much **To Catch a Jedi **The Wrong Jedi Bron *Eeth Koth in de Databank *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Power of the Jedi Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *Clone Wars: Character Encyclopedia *Episode I: The Expanded Visual Dictionary *Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force category:Jedi Council leden category:Jedi Masters Categorie:Zabrak